Oxygen or a mixture of air and oxygen is often supplied to a patient in a hospital or nursing home. The oxygen can be supplied on a demand basis, or it can be used for force or induced ventilation if the patient experiences difficulty in voluntary breathing. In any event, it is usually desired to monitor the volume and rate of flow of oxygen or other gas to the patient. Furthermore, it often is desired to measure the patient's capability of exhaling.